


Happy Birthday

by unfolded73



Series: Fumbling Towards Ecstasy [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose's birthday gets off to an excellent start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published May 17, 2009. Written for fid_gin on the event of her birthday.

Rose awoke as the bed bounced dramatically and a warm, familiar weight settled on top of her. 

"Happy birthday!" the Doctor crowed, kissing her on the nose.

Blinking slowly awake, Rose smiled to herself. It was obvious that the Doctor was determined to make a better showing on her birthday than he had the year before. It had been a few months after their arrival in Pete's World (as he still insisted on calling it), and he had not so much celebrated her birthday as forgotten it entirely. Explaining that time was relative and that given her time-travelling past, her birth date was no longer an accurate measure of her age did nothing to endear him to her. It had not been a good day. As the Doctor nuzzled her neck, hands caressing her through the duvet that separated them, Rose decided it wasn't premature to call this birthday a vast improvement.

"Are you ready for your present?" he murmured against her skin.

"Is my present you with no clothes on?" Rose asked, enjoying his body on top of hers and struggling to get her arms out from under the covers so that she could return his attentions.

The Doctor laughed. "That will certainly be in the offing later. But I have a real present for you. Do you want it now?" He sat up, bouncing on the bed.

"Have I mentioned that you are utterly adorable?" Rose asked as she sat up, finger-combing her bed-mussed hair. "Sure, now's good."

He took off like a shot, returning to the bedroom after only a moment with a rectangular package in bright pink wrapping paper. "Happy birthday," the Doctor said again, handing it over.

Rose giggled in excitement; she loved getting presents, it had to be said. Tearing off the paper, she was greeted with the sight of her own face. More tearing, and the Doctor's face appeared as well.

It was a charcoal drawing set in a frame, and she recognized it immediately from the photograph it was based on. It was a candid picture Pete had snapped in the back garden of the mansion on a summer evening. Neither she nor the Doctor had been aware of their picture being taken, and had been looking at each other with expressions gleeful and loving and a bit flirtatious. It was her favourite photo, and to see it rendered as a drawing brought tears to her eyes.

"This is wonderful," she whispered. "Did you draw this?"

"Yep."

"I _love_ it."

"There's more. Turn the frame over."

She followed his directions. On the paper backing, something was written in the Doctor's precise handwriting. Rose pulled it closer to read.

> _
> 
> Once upon a time there was a girl. She didn't know it, but she was one of the most amazing girls in the universe. One day she met a man who was sad and lonely, and he took her on many grand adventures. Some of the adventures were funny and some were scary and some were terrible. Every day that they travelled together, the man became a little less sad and a little less lonely. Then the day came when she saved the man's life, in the process endangering her own. The man rescued her from death, but it forced him to change. Even though he was different from the man she met in many ways, she stayed with him, and they had more grand adventures. The man didn't mean to, but he fell in love with the girl. And then he lost her.
> 
> One day, after years had gone by, the girl found a way to get back to the man in the middle of a terrible war. She wasn't a girl any more; she was a woman, and the man loved her still. As is the way of things, events transpired as no one could have predicted; the man had to split into two men in order to stop the war. One man kept his life of funny, scary, terrible adventures but had to give up his love. The other lost his life of adventure, but was able to stay with his long-lost love, the most amazing girl in the universe. And in so doing, he realized that living a life with the girl was the grandest adventure of all.
> 
> Rose, I will always love you.
> 
> _

Rose wiped away tears. "This is the best present I've ever gotten," she said in a quavery voice. Setting the picture aside, she yanked the Doctor close for a kiss. After a long, breathless moment, she pulled away with a gasp. "I think I need you to make love to me _right now_."

Without a word, he stood up and shed his clothes. Rose quickly divested herself of her pyjamas and knickers and waited impatiently for him to join her under the covers. When he did, she wasted no time in reaching down to stroke his erection, marvelling at how hard he was.

"You're ready, aren't you?" she said with a satisfied smirk as he groaned. 

"Been waiting to wake you up for hours," he mumbled, leaning over to kiss her breasts. "Always want you, Rose. Can't get enough of you." His hand trailed down her abdomen and between her legs, stroking and teasing before he slid a finger inside her. "I'm not the only one who's ready," he said.

Rose bucked against his hand. "Now," she gasped. "Inside me, now." The Doctor climbed over her, aligning their bodies and pushing effortlessly inside. " _Yes,_ " Rose moaned, her hips rising to meet him. They fell easily into a rhythm. "God ... so good," she said.

"Tell me you love me," the Doctor said as he thrust deeper, his breath coming fast and hot against her face.

"Love you. I love you," she said rapidly, the words trailing off into a moan. "The way you feel. Doctor ..." She cried out softly. "Make me come."

He pushed into her harder and faster, his own voice coming out in harsh gasps as he got closer to climax. "Want to ... Rose, ah ... need to ... _Iloveyousomuch_." His teeth clenched and his eyes closed tightly. He was close, trying to hold back for her and just barely managing it.

Rose felt her orgasm just ahead; she was suspended, weightless. Finally, with a loud cry, she fell. The Doctor had been holding his breath, and it whooshed out in relief as he emptied into her. She felt the gentle pulses of his release as he stopped moving, face pressed to her shoulder, his chest heaving with each inhale.

It was a long time before he moved enough to slide out of her. Rose stretched and then turned into him, inhaling the masculine scent of his skin and closing her eyes.

"Happy birthday," the Doctor whispered against her hair. 

Rose giggled. "Haven't gotten out of bed yet and already it's the best birthday ever."

"Uh oh. How am I going to make sure you say that on every birthday for the rest of your life?"

With a satisfied sigh, Rose contemplated the relative merits of breakfast and more sleep. "You're a brilliant man, Doctor. I'm sure you'll figure something out." Every birthday for the rest of her life. How could she begrudge getting older when she had _that_ to look forward to?


End file.
